


Catching the Eye of a Mob Boss

by Her11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Job, Bondage, Hand Job, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, mob boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her11/pseuds/Her11
Summary: Jace is a young architect in New York City. Unfortunately, when he's running late for a meeting he accidentally bumps into Diego, the Italian Mob boss. Diego takes an immediate liking to Jace and plans to make him his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love COMMENTS, BOOKMARKS, SUBSCRIBING, KUDOS, AND HITS.  
> I own everything  
> If rape and non-consent stuff bothers you, don't read this.  
> Don't like, don't read.

Jace:  
I was late for work when I bumped into him, well actually I bumped into his very angry bodyguard. Who grabbed me and nearly flung me into a wall, trying to get me away from his boss. I didn’t hit the wall but I did fall to the ground on all fours and all my papers and charts scattered across the sidewalk and one of them would have ended up in the road if he hadn’t reached down and grabbed it off the pavement. The first thing I noticed about him was his hand. Large and calloused, but it looked gentle enough to cradle someone’s cheek. I noticed the large gold ring that adorned his finger with the insignia of an S on it next. Then I noticed his height, not that I’m a short man but he has me beat, by at least another 5 inches. Making my height of 5’10” look short and minuscule in comparison. The next were his lips which were surprisingly smiling, apologetically. Then he spoke and I was struck dumb.

“Here you go, I’m sorry for Harold’s reaction he is very protective, not that I need it, I can take care of myself but I’ve learned it’s easier on everyone if I don’t argue with my security” He said conversationally as he handed me the rolled up graph he had grabbed. His voice was a dark, smoky baritone, it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard and I considered myself a very straight man. Not that I had ever done anything sexual…. Is that sad? Ok, yea it kind of is. I mean I’m 24 and not horrible looking. I’ve got jade green eyes that multiple people have said are very attractive, I’m muscular if a bit on the lean side. At only 150 lbs with dark wavy brown hair that needs a trim because it falls into my eyes all the time but I’m too lazy to get it cut on a regular basis. But I was just never interested in anyone to ask anyone out let alone date. I still hadn’t had my first kiss but I’m getting sidetracked. 

“Thanks” I finally choke out as I reach a shaking hand out for the graph. Instead of handing it to me he reaches his other hand out and pulls me to my feet. 

“I’m Diego, Diego Salvatore.” He said as he shook the hand he still held in his implacable grip. I just sorta stood there and let him shake my hand as I tried to form words in my now dumb brain. He sucked all the intelligence I had gained through my thirteen years of public schooling and then 4 years of undergrad followed by two years in a master’s program. Instead, I was getting lost in his eyes. They were blue, bright sky blue and piercing. They were terrifying and cruel and showed that this was not a kind man, he was scary and cold and could kill without blinking or any remorse. Those eyes sucked me in, dragged me down into the depths and there was no way out. 

“Tell me your name now.” The command snapped me out of the trance I was in, I realized he had been talking to me as I was lost in the depth of his eyes and the only time I had begun registering what he was saying was when he had used that commanding voice that brooked no argument. It said you answer or you face the consequences, and the consequences were not something I was interested in learning from this terrifying man. I stuttered out my reply.

“J…Ja…Jace, Jace Ederson.” 

“Well, Jace Ederson here are the rest of your papers. And I do believe you were trying to get somewhere in rather a hurry….” Diego said to me as he handed me all the papers that had scattered across the ground (Harold must have gathered them up) when I had been shoved to the ground by the bodyguard Harold. 

“Oh, my meeting” I grabbed the papers out of his hands and started sprinting away before either Harold or Diego can blink. I’m already around the corner before I can think to look back at that strange man and his haunting eyes that look like death, or his hands that feel so warm and strong. I shake my head at my crazy thoughts and hurry to get to my meeting at the birdhouse hotel.

****  
Diego:

I followed that sexy ass with my eyes as he ran around the corner. “Harold,” I said as I looked after him. “I do believe I’ve found my next boy toy.”

“Sir, Him?” Harold asked questioningly “He seems…”

I look at my bodyguard amusingly and would have laughed if I was the kind of guy to laugh, at his face of confusion and apprehension. “He seems what Harold?”

“Well, a bit straight sir and innocent.” Harold finished clearing his throat at the end.

“Oh, I’m well aware of that Harold. That’s half the fun.” I say with a quirk of a smile. “Now we have a meeting of our own to get too.”

It was time to focus on the main agenda for the day, dealing with the mob boss of the Chinese, We had a deal to discuss about the heroin trafficking in New York City, he was moving in on my territory and I was unimpressed with his attempts to try and intimidate me into giving him room in the drug trade. He was about to learn that you didn’t mess with Diego Salvatore, even if I was one of the youngest Boss’s the Italian mob had seen in a while. This did not mean I was weak or stupid, I was ruthless and he was about to see how cruel I could be because I had his daughter. I smiled at that thought. 

“Oh and Harold?” I said as an after-thought as we headed into the office building that the Chinese were using as their front. “Tell Hillary to pull all the information she can about our new friend Jace Ederson, I want to know everything about him by the end of this meeting so I can enjoy my new boy toy by the end of the week.”

“Yes, sir,” Harold responded whipping out his phone and sending off a text to Hillary my extremely capable personal secretary. 

*****

Jace:

The meeting at the Birdhouse hotel had gone well. They had accepted my architectural ideas for the expansion of their roof gardens and seemed if not impressed at least interested. It looked like I had won my firm another contract. However, my brain was still being distracted by my run-in with Diego Salvatore. His name sounded very familiar, where had I heard it before…. I grabbed my phone and started googling Diego Salvatore. The first result was a news article about the Italian Mob, and underneath it was a picture of Diego, piercing blue eyes staring through the page into my soul. I nearly dropped the phone, then started scrolling and reading frantically. 

Thirty Minutes later I had read at least fifteen different articles about the Italian mob and their leader Diego Salvatore *gulp*. Thirty-year-old Diego Salvatore was the only son of the late Marco Salvatore and the sole controller of the entire Italian mob on the eastern seaboard. He was well known for his ruthlessness and cruelty when it came to his illegal business. He had never been caught by the police. And he not only ran the drug trade but he also had a foot in the gambling industry, loan sharking, and car theft. He was not a man to mess with and I had almost run into him literally. Hah, what are the chances you run into a fucking mob boss in this modern age? Luckily I would have nothing else to do with him ever again. I would count my lucky stars that I had literally zero involvement with any criminal element in my life, because from what all I read he left the regular people alone, he was only cruel, or inhumane to other people in the criminal underworld. I never had to think of him ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace gets a call from Diego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE COMMENTS, BOOKMARKS, KUDOS, SUBSCRIPTIONS, AND HITS.  
> Do not read if Rape is a trigger for you.  
> I own everything.  
> Don't like, don't read.

Jace:

I was eating my microwaved dinner when my phone started ringing, I checked the caller ID and saw an unfamiliar number. Weird, I answered in case it was work.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Hello is this Jace Ederson?” asked a hauntingly familiar beautiful voice and I froze. “This is Diego Salvatore, we met earlier today, you ran into my bodyguard.”

“I…I.. r..re…remember.” I stuttered out, surprised I was even able to say get that much out. 

“Oh good” Diego responded with a satisfied tone sneaking into his voice. “Well, I wanted to apologize for causing so many issues for you this morning, and was wondering if I could make it up to you by providing you a possibly lucrative opportunity for you and the company you work for.” 

“I….I don’t understand,” I responded to that not sure I was hearing anything that Diego was saying. 

“I understand you work for an architecture company and write proposals for companies all across the city of New York. I have a building that needs an upgrade, more specifically my own personal office space and was wondering if you wouldn’t mind taking a look at it and giving me an appraisal of what your firm could do to modernize the space and make it more functional for my…..unique needs.” 

“I ummm I would have to confirm with my boss, he is the one that sets up the appointments with the companies interested in doing expansions and renovations,” I responded flabbergasted by this man Diego Salvatore. What did he really want?

“Then it’s a good thing that I have already spoken to him, and told him that I would personally choose which architect from his team I wanted to have come look at my office and draw up the designs and blueprints. He seemed very accommodating” Diego replied. “Come in tomorrow say around 8 in the evening and we can discuss this more in-depth”

“Wait, wh..” *click* the line went dead. I pulled the phone away from my ear to confirm that the call had been disconnected by this crazy man. 

What the fuck? I thought. He’s insane. And why did he call me personally after calling my boss and how in the world did he get my fucking number? I’m not going tomorrow this man is fucking crazy. 

That didn’t change the fact that I was standing in front of his office building at 7:55 pm the next evening. I had tried talking to my boss about how fishy this was, but he wouldn’t listen he just went on and on about how much this would mean for the company if we got this gig and so what if the client was asking for a particular architect it wasn’t that unusual, besides clients are allowed to have quirks especially when they are paying so well. Blah blah blah.

Well even if all those answers were complete and utter bull shit it didn’t change the fact that I needed this job, and I didn’t want to damage my chances of keeping it by refusing to go see a man that as far as I knew was looking to do legitimate business with the company I worked for. Besides, he said it was as an apology. 

I entered if not confidently, at least without shaking like a chicken. In the building, there was a shiny foyer and a very capable secretary sitting at a desk and typing away. I walked over hesitantly and cleared my throat. She looked up and smiled.

“You must be Mr. Ederson. Mr. Salvatore is expecting you just head over to the elevators and I’ll buzz you up to the top floor.” She said cheerily and pointed toward the gold plated elevator doors across from her desk on the other side of the foyer.

“Thank you,” I replied in a quiet voice. I walk over to the doors and they slid open without me having done anything. I look back at the secretary but she has returned to typing busily on her computer. I shrug and enter the elevator. The doors slide shut and I’m sent up to the twentieth floor to see Diego Salvatore again. 

The doors opened and I’m greeted by another secretary typing busily on her own computer. She looks up as the doors open and waves me over to her. “Mr. Ederson. Mr. Salvatore is currently in a meeting that went longer than expected however he told me to tell you he will be out in a few minutes to meet with you and to please have a seat and you can ask me for anything that you might need while you wait.” With that, she turned back to her desk and started taping frantically at her computer again. 

I looked around a little confused but saw a seating area with what looked like a relatively comfortable couch. I walked over and plopped myself down, and tried not to fidget too much as I waited. 

*****

Diego:

God this man needed to leave so I could move on to more pleasurable business. The Chinese had sent a last ditch effort to try and convince me to not ruthlessly kill my hostage, and yet still try and retain some control over the industry. Frankly, I was done. They had my answer and this was getting old.

“I have already told you my answer, and this stupid last-ditch attempt to try and save face is frankly despicable. You now have 24 hours rather than 48 to clear out of my city before I start sending body parts to your master’s doorstep. I’m thinking I would start with a toe or maybe an ear of the precious girl. What do you think a 19-year-old girl would be more ok with losing? How much do you think she will blame her father for doddling and not coming to her rescue like he is supposed to? Hmm? Now get out of my sight before I make it 12 hours.”

The hench men’s face turned slightly pale and he quickly gathered his things before sprinting from the room towards the elevators.

Finally. I can get to something much more pleasant than threatening spineless ninnies who don’t seem to understand the words coming out of my mouth. I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego takes Jace's virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONTAINS RAPE!!!!!!!!!!  
> I LOVE KUDOS, BOOKMARKS, COMMENTS, SUBSCRIPTIONS, AND HITS.  
> Don't like. Don't read.

Jace:

I sat fidgeting, even though I had planned not to. I couldn’t help it I was anxious about seeing him again. Would he still be as overwhelming as he was before? Would I freeze again?

My questions were answered as I saw a Chinese guy nearly sprint out of an office room towards the elevators followed by a sauntering Diego Salvatore, who leaned up against the door frame to watch the man leave. He then scanned the room eyes lighting on my frozen frame starring at him like a deer in headlights. All those terrifying emotions were back. My heart was beating so fast I was waiting for it to pound out of my chest. I couldn’t breathe, why couldn’t I breathe? It was like he was taking all the oxygen out of the air with just his presence. It wasn’t fair that all he had to do was walk in a room and I was put at a distinct disadvantage.

He smiled and started walking toward me. I still couldn’t breathe correctly, but I couldn’t focus on that now, because Diego had started talking.

“Ahh, Jace it’s good to see you again. I hope you’re doing well this evening. Come on into my office and we can discuss what I had in mind for the project.” His voice sounded friendly and polite.

I stumbled to my feet and met his outstretched hand to shake it. I felt the warmth that I had remembered from before. I looked up to meet his eyes and tried to smile. Those sky blue eyes pierced me down into my soul. They knew every secret I had ever had. I couldn’t keep a single thing hidden from those eyes.

He patted me on my back, startling me out of my stupor and guided me by grasping my shoulder into his office. I was curious about what Diego Salvatore’s working place would look like. He seemed like such an intimidating man and I was sure his workspace would reflect this. I was only partially right. His desk was intimidating, dark oak and huge, it filled up a corner of the giant room, however, there was a very welcoming seating area that actually looked rather inviting and pleasant. I was expecting him to guide us over to this seating area but was surprised when instead he guided me to the desk.

The next thing I knew I was no longer walking, instead I was shoved down across the desk, my left arm pinned behind my back keeping me immobile. I froze in shock for a second then began to struggle and yell.

“What the fuck man get off me. What is your fucking problem, I thought I was here to..” my words were cut off by his other hand covering my mouth he pulled my head up and I could feel his lips brush my ear as he began to speak very quietly and calmly in my ear.

“I was planning on waiting to do this but you just looked so cute sitting there and I have had a very long day. My patience is too thin to wait and seduce you with my words. So instead we're going to do this the… hard way I guess you could say. Anything you want to ask before we get started?” He asked as he moved his hand away from my mouth so I could answer.

“Why? Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?” I asked. He reached up and covered my mouth again and answered.

“Well what I want from you is your body, and the why?….Well, I’m not a nice man as I’m sure you already know, I enjoy torturing young innocent men like yourself. It turns me on to hear gasps of both pain and pleasure from innocent lips like yours. I guess it was just your bad luck that you caught my eye.” As he was speaking his lips brushed the lobe of my ear with every word. It made me shiver in both fear and something else that I didn’t know how to describe. But I didn’t want to feel either emotion I just wanted to leave. And never think of this again.

Then the worst possible thing happened, tears began to prick at my eyes. I was not going to cry goddamnit!! I was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to me even though he was. I began to struggle again against his hold. But it was like fighting against iron bands, he was so much stronger than I was there was no way to break free.

“Shhh shhhh shhhhhh” he cooed into my ear, “It's ok I know you’re excited, I am too, but patience is a virtue, Jace. Let’s enjoy this moment together we have all night” he finished speaking with a little laugh at the end. He then pulled me upright and guided me towards a door I hadn’t seen before. It was of a solid dark oak like the desk. When we reached it. He pushed me against the wall next to the door. Removed his had from my mouth long enough to push his thumb against an electronic lock, causing the door to swing open.

“Welcome to my playroom Jace.” He whispered before shoving me into the room. The motion sent me sprawling across the floor, inside the playroom (as he called it). I heard the door slam as I scrambled to my feet moving farther into the dimly lit room. Followed by the audible snick of the lock. I whirled around trying to look for any other exit, there weren’t any. Instead, there were odd wooden and metal constructions. Including one that looked like a giant X. another was a bench with a slightly rounded top, a metal chair bolted to the floor as well. Come to think of it, everything seemed bolted to the floor with links of chain surrounding the floor of each piece. There was a cabinet to the left made of that same dark oak, (it was starting to become a theme). In an empty corner to the right, there were large chains hanging from eye bolts in the ceiling. The one oddity to this room (I mean the whole room is odd but this just didn’t match the scary theme.) was a bed.

The bed was in the right front corner a huge four-poster with a canopy and red curtains. It should have been girly but it wasn’t; instead, it felt like the most masculine thing in the room. The bedspread matched the deep red of the curtains and for all its imposing presence it still felt like the safest spot in the room. I finally focused back on the owner of this room of nightmares. He stood leaning against the wall by the door in a relaxed pose, arms crossed over his chest watching me scan the room.

“So what do you think Jace? I want your honest opinion because this is the room I was looking at renovating. It needs a bit more color don’t you think?” He said like he hadn’t just physically assaulted me then tossed me into this room of horrors.

“I….I……I..I” I stuttered unable to think of a way to reply to his questions. Or even if I wanted to. This man had to be clinically insane he was crazy and warped. He needed help.

 

“It’s ok you don’t have to answer now Jace, tell me after you have tried out the room.” He pushed himself off the wall by his shoulder and started to stalk toward me and I ran. Which in hindsight was pretty stupid of me, but my fight or flight reflexes kicked in and my flight had always been stronger than my fight. The other stupid thing I did was to run towards the least scary thing in the room, the bed. Like that would save me from whatever horrible fate Diego had in mind for me. I was debating whether to climb on top of it or dive under it for safety when the choice was taken away from me. I was tackled from behind and landed face first into the bed, pinned by over 200 lbs of immovable muscle.

“Interesting choice I’ve never had anyone run for the bed before, they always go for the open space by the chains, or try for a last-ditch effort and go for the door, or stand and try to fight me. You are definitely full of surprises. I would have pegged you for a door man.” He said conversationally as he kept me pinned with ease to the bed while I struggled. I started shouting at him and tried to buck him off with my hips but all that managed to do shove my butt into his groin. His hard groin. I froze.

He chuckled at my reaction and nuzzled his face into my hair before levering off of me and flipping me over and pinning me again. Hands above my head this time. Suddenly all humor was gone from his face and body, he looked dead serious as he stared down at me.

“Jace, I want you to be a good boy and we can skip straight to the pleasure part of this evening, but if you struggle too much or cause me any sort of annoying resistance like yelling or cursing at me, I’ll have to do some things that only one of us will enjoy and I can promise that that won’t be you. I, however, will enjoy punishing you for disobeying me, so I don’t care either way. It’s up to you. What will it be Jace?” He said.

“What would the punishment be?” I asked. Where the fuck did that question come from? Why didn’t I just keep my mouth shut and shake my head, or struggle and curse at him, or even just not move? What the fuck is my problem that’s just gonna piss him off.

Diego blinked down at me. Then started laughing. And not like a halfhearted chuckle but a real belly laugh that filled him up with joy, and even caused his cold eyes to smile with mirth. It was so surprising I didn’t know what to do. His grip even loosened enough that I could have escaped but all I did was lay there and watch him laugh. His laughs started to slow after two minutes with him gasping for air. And letting out half chuckles of mirth.

“You haha….you are something else, Jace.” He chuckled out. “And the punishment would be whatever I decide is most fitting. Don’t worry I won’t put lasting marks anywhere on your body…that aren’t easy to hide.” His eyes seemed to twinkle for the first time. Actually, this was the first time I had ever seen him genuinely happy. Why was I noticing this? I should be thinking about what I needed to do to get out of here but his eyes looked so amazing when he was happy like this. He looked young and carefree, he looked….nice.

His smile disappeared from his lips but his eyes were still full of humor, as he put both my wrists in one hand. A way too easy feat for him, God I wish I was stronger. He reached up and grabbed something that was connected to the headboard. I tried to turn my head to see but couldn’t see past my own arms or his bicep and upper body above my face. He pulled whatever it was down and pinned me more fully to the bed while he began cuffing my wrists to something, I assumed the headboard.

“Now stay put.” Said Diego, I assume rhetorically as he pushed off of me and stood up.

I shuffled more onto the bed and closer to the headboard. I looked at what was cuffed to my wrists and how I was connected to the headboard, wondering if I would be able to get free. Metal bands were wrapped around my wrists and were padlocked there was no way I was getting out of them but maybe where I was connected to the bed. I looked. Again no dice, I wasn’t actually connected to the headboard, instead, there was a hole in the headboard that the chain I was connected to was running through. It looked like the chain went under the bed. I tugged on it and felt the resistance I was definitely not going anywhere anytime soon at this rate. I heard footsteps approach the bed and whipped around again to see Diego coming towards me with a pair of scissors in one hand. I moved farther back until my back was resting against the headboard, and my knees were drawn up to my chest, my hands in front of my chest still chained.

Diego chuckled again as he saw how my position had changed. He reached the bed put his knee on it and reached his hand forward grabbing my left ankle and pulled. I tried to keep myself in a tight ball but it was like fighting against a tank, just not possible. His hand on my ankle tugged me down so I was lying flat on my back again, with my hands above my head. I tried to shimmy away from him, but he just clamped a cuff around the ankle he held. Then he grabbed my right ankle and cuffed it as well. I ended up with my legs spread one to each of the bottom corners of the bed, with my hands still above my head tied in the middle making my body look like an upside-down Y.

“You look so good I almost don’t know where to begin with you,” Diego said staring at me with lust filled eyes. "But I think we will start by getting you out of some of this clothing.” He began by pulling off my dress shoes and socks.

“Please no, I don’t want this. I just want to go home. Please just let me go, I won’t say anything, you will never have to see me ever again, I’ll just disappear.” I started to beg with him when he went for my dress shirt buttons.

“However much I do want to hear you beg, I think for now you need to be quiet, and I have just the thing to help you do so.” He left the bed a second time and headed back for the cabinet, opened upon the side of it and pulled something out.

“I don’t understand. What are you doing?” I ask as he came back carrying something in his hand with black straps dangling from it. He lifts his hand up and showed me. It was a red ball with straps connecting on two sides of it.

“This will help you stay quiet though it might make you drool a bit which is normal.” He said as he got back on the bed and straddled my hips. He reached for my mouth with the red ball in his hand. I tried to turn my head away so he couldn’t put that thing in my mouth but he grabbed my throat with one hand and started to apply pressure to my windpipe. I froze terrified, as I struggled to get air into my body.

“Open your mouth now,” he said in that scary commanding voice he had used when asking for my name. I did what he said, terrified and gasping for air.

“Wider baby” he cooed “There you go,” as I obliged and stretched my jaw. He forced the rubber ball into my mouth then took the straps and hooked the whole contraption around my head, and pulled it tight there was no way I would be able to remove it from my mouth, and the whole thing felt uncomfortable, to say the least.

“That will also prevent you from biting down on your tongue as well. Now let’s finish getting you out of these clothes shall we.” He settled his body back onto his haunches so he was sitting in a Straddling position on top of my hips, and he worked on unbuttoning the rest of my shirt and pulled it open, revealing my white tank top underneath.

“Sexy,” he said as he admired my chest through the tank he then took the scissors he had set aside and cut through both sleeves and pulled the whole thing out from underneath me, leaving me in my dress pants, boxers, and a white tank top.

“I’ll let you decide what should I get rid of next, the tank top or the pants. Nod twice for pants or once for tank please Jace. But make your choice quickly or I will decide for you” He said. I thought about it for a second and then nodded once. I wanted to keep my pants for as long as I possibly could.

“Interesting choice” he replied to my nod. He then placed his hands on the top of my chest right below my collar bones and began a slow drag down my torso feeling all of my muscles along my chest and upper body. When he reached the top of my pants he pulled the tank top free and put his hands on the bare skin of my stomach and sides. He did the slide in the opposite direction taking the tank top with him until he was back at my collar bones. I shivered. His hands felt surprisingly good on my skin. Goosebumps formed on my arms and upper body that was now exposed to air.

“You’re beautiful,” He murmured. I looked up at his face, curious at the odd tone that had come into his voice. He looked….in awe. His eyes scanned me intensely like he was sucking in everything and encoding it to memory forever. I felt not like a bug exactly but more like a painting that someone stops and stares at for ten minutes at a museum because they are so entranced by it. It made me feel beautiful. Which was so fucked up. I was trapped here against my will and being forcibly examined by an almost complete stranger and yet I felt beautiful…… I’m losing it, I thought.

Then he did something I didn’t expect. He bent down and ran his tongue across my hairless skin right were my breast bone was, leaving a trail of kisses after it. I arched up, it felt good, it shouldn’t have but it did. It was a ticklish sensation with a touch of heat from his mouth. I wanted more. Something was definitely wrong with me. He chuckled as he lifted his head and looked back up into my face.

“You liked that, did you? How about I do it again?” And he did but this time he swept his tongue across my right nipple, then made small circles, followed by a shock of pain when he bit down on it, making me yelp in surprise. He made a soothing noise and suckled my nipple taking away the ache left behind by his teeth. I gasped around the gag in my mouth and arched into the feeling again closing my eyes.

“That’s it baby just enjoy.” He whispered into my skin as he trailed his lips across my chest to the other nipple and repeated the process. It felt good, too good. I began to shake my head and tried to plead with him again to let me go but was stopped from getting any words out by the gag in my mouth. He looked up again at my face and started to nod as if in agreement with my grunts and noises that I’m sure he couldn’t understand.

“You’re right we should keep this moving, shouldn’t we. Its time to get rid of this tank top and those pants.” He said. Then grabbed the scissors and cut through the tank top pulling it off of my body. He then shimmied down my body until he was kneeling between my legs. He reached for the belt buckle and I started to panic.

I didn’t want my first time to be like this. I hadn’t even had my first kiss for fuck's sake and someone had already sucked on my nipples. A man, no less. I wanted it to be with a nice girl that I picked not someone who made the choice for me. I struggled in earnest against the bonds thrashed my head around and began screaming from behind the gag. I wanted out NOW. I didn’t even care that tears were leaking out from around my eyes.

“Oh, baby shhhhhh shhhh shhhh.” He said as he reached up and cradled my face between his hands and wiped the tears from my cheeks, he started to kiss my forehead, trailing his lips down my face toward my eyes, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. Until he reached the corner of my mouth still filled with that awful gag. He left kisses across the gag and my lips, followed by little tongue flicks across my bottom lip.

“It’s going to be ok, you’re going to like it I promise. I’ll be gentle but you’re so beautiful I couldn’t wait and take my time like I was planning to, I had to have you tonight. I’ll make it good for you don’t worry.” He cooed to me, trying to appease me. Tears still leaked from my eyes but I stopped screaming or struggling. The most fucked up part of this is that I trusted him. I trusted him to be good to his word. He would make it good. I barely knew him and yet I trusted him. I was gonna need a fucking ton of therapy after this.

“There you go. Alright let’s get back to working on those pants shall we?” He shimmied back down my body to the kneeling position and reached for my belt. I flinched but didn’t struggle as he undid it, Tears still streaming down my face as I watched him. He pulled the belt from my pant loops and tossed it aside as he had done with the rest of my clothing. He then undid the button and pulled down the zipper on my pants. My breathing got harsher but I still didn’t struggle.

“Good boy.” He said, and took the scissors and began to cut the dress pants off of me. I was being stripped of all of my clothing and he was still fully clothed. I felt extremely vulnerable. Goosebumps appeared all over my skin as he slid his hands from the top of the cuffs on my ankles all the way up my legs to the bottom of my boxers.

“I love your skin.” He whispered as he leaned his head down towards my stomach. He left kisses around my belly button then delved into it with his tongue, making me squirm at the ticklish sensation. I then gasped as he bit my skin just below my belly button. Followed by a soothing swirl of his tongue. He continued this biting and tongue swirling pattern from just below my belly button to the top of my hip bone on my left side. There he sucked hard to the point of pain. I tried to squirm away from him when he didn’t let up the pressure but he held me fast with his strong hands. He finally let up after what felt like 3 minutes but was probably closer to thirty seconds.

“Just leaving my mark love.” He whispered then trailed his lips back to the center of my body and down towards my groin. I tensed under him, dreading what I knew was coming. But instead of having my boxers ripped off my body, a hand came up and began rubbing along my still soft dick. It felt good, that soothing rub, not sexual exactly, more sensual I began to relax back into the bed enjoying the feel of that gentle rub and trailing lips.

“That’s it just enjoy the feeling.” He said as the rubs became more pointed toward defining my girth and size. I could feel myself growing a little hard at the stimulation. Then harder still as he rubbed the head of my penis through the thin material of my dark green boxers. It was like he knew the exact way to touch me to get me turned on, which he probably did. He had a lot more experience than I did.

It wasn’t long before I was fully hard from his expert massaging. That’s when he slid both hands into the waistband of my boxers and began to lower them. He pulled until my 6-inch cock popped free and stood at attention against my stomach. I clenched my eyes shut hard and tucked my head against my arm. I did not want to see him staring at my hard dick. I wished my dick wasn’t hard at all but it was impossible not to be with my lack of experience and his incredible skill.

“Beautiful” he breathed and the next thing I felt was him wrapping his hand around the base of my cock and pumping up it slowly once. I sucked in my breath sharply with my nose. It felt amazing having another person’s hand wrapped around my penis other than my own. And the way he pumped it so slowly. My eyes flew open and my head jerked up when I felt something hot and wet engulf the head. It was his mouth I could see it wrapped around my cock.

I groaned and flung my head back down and thrust my hips up, sending my dick farther into his mouth to get more of that amazing feeling. He chuckled and then obliged by pumping his hand on the lower half of my cock while he bobbed his head up and down on the top half. It felt so good. I couldn’t help but thrust my hips in time with the movement of his mouth and hand. At this rate, I was going to cum fast and hard into his mouth. I was getting really close when there was a popping sound and he pulled his mouth off of my dick. I whimpered in disappointment.

“ah ah ah ah you don’t get to cum just yet. Patience Jace.” He said almost teasingly. “Now let’s get you into a better position for the next part of this evening.” With that, he got off the bed and reached for my left ankle. He detached the cuff from the chain and lifted my leg up towards the head of the bed. Bending my left side in half. He connected the cuff to a chain that held me in that position, he then did the same with my other leg. He followed this up by putting a pillow under my butt making me feel even more exposed then I already was. I knew what was coming and was not excited about this at all. Frankly, I was terrified. I started to shake all over from both the strain of the position as well as from how scared I was.

“I promise you will enjoy being fucked in the ass tonight,” he said as he began to massage my ass with his hands. I had to admit even if it was just to myself his hands felt good on my butt, and the bit of hardness I had lost from the change in the position, I gained back from just him massaging me. But I tensed up again as his hands moved closer towards my anus. I really didn’t want anyone invading my hole. He circled it with his thumb and his other hand returned to wanking my cock, which was slick with spit from him sucking it. The combination felt incredible. I couldn’t help it and groaned with pleasure.

That same chuckle came again as he watched my face while he stroked me and rubbed my hole. He then lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked the thumb that had been playing around my hole. He returned it back to my hole and began to push, it popped past my ring of muscles into my hole and I yelped from the shock of pain. He left it sitting there as he continued to jerk me off with his other hand. He bent his head and began to suck me off again, distracting me from the thumb in my butt. As he sucked me I began to feel the thumb start to pump in and out. I was expecting pain but instead, it felt……good. Better than good it felt great.

I moaned unable to help myself. I felt the thumb being pulled out followed by a different finger being inserted, this one went deeper than the other; it felt just as good if not better. That finger wiggled around more than pumped like it was looking for something. It found what it was looking for when I felt pulsing pleasure zoom through me from ass all the way to the top of my head. It caused me to make a sound between a squeak and a groan. A decidedly not manly sound. He popped off of my dick when I squeak groaned and looked up at me with a smile.

“That’s your prostate. A favorite spot on a body for me, they are fun to play with don’t you think?” he said as he wiggled his finger against it causing me to throw back my head and thrust more into his touch with my hips and groan.

“I see you like it too.” He commented as he added a second finger inside my ass and continued to play with my prostate. My hips spasmed under the stimulation of his fingers. He removed his fingers and I heard him reach for something then the pop of a cap. I looked up to see him put some glistening liquid onto his fingers.

“Just lube” he responded to my look of confusion. “It will make this entire process easier on both of us.” He then inserted the now slick fingers into my ass, and it felt ten times better than it had before, they glided and stretched me open in an oddly pleasant way. I liked the feeling of it, which again was fucking with my head.

He started doing a scissoring motion with the two fingers inside of me, it helped stretch me open for the invasion of his fingers. He popped his fingers out and applied more lube to three fingers this time and inserted them. I felt so full and a little uncomfortable with three fingers inside of me, but he kept rubbing them against my prostate keeping me hard and enjoying his touch.  
“Good boy, my fingers are gliding so easily, I think it’s time we move this process along, I can’t wait to be inside of you.” He murmured to me as he pulled his fingers out of my quivering hole. My panic button was hit again as he said that. It hit me again that I was losing/ had lost my virginity to this man. I began thrashing once more, shaking my head desperately, though I irritatingly remained hard. The tears that had stopped flowing started up again.

“Shhhh baby, remember I promised you were going to enjoy being fucked in the ass. I am going to make this so good for you.” He cooed to me, as he reached up to rub my cheek in a soothing gesture. It’s not that I didn’t believe him, I just wanted it to be my choice whether I got fucked in the ass at all.

“I thought about giving you the choice of whether we did this face to face or not, but decided that I want to watch your face while I fuck you. I want to watch you as you feel all of what I can give you. The pain and the pleasure of having your ass penetrated and then fucked by me.” He said as he shrugged out of his own dress shirt, tossing it to the side, exposing his bare chest to my gaze.

He was gorgeous, rippling muscles moved under lightly tanned skin. It was obvious he worked out, but not for show; probably for a sport of some sort like boxing. He had some scars but nothing that really stood out. His arms flexed with ropes of muscles, the exact ones he had used to immobilize me and get me into this position. There was a light dusting of dark hairs that matched the hair on top of his head across his pectoral muscles, followed by a snail trail that led down teasingly to the top of his pants. Right where his belt buckle sat.

He watched me as he slowly undid his belt, and pulled it from his dress pants. His mouth quirked as he watched me watching him oh so slowly undo the button at the top of his pants and pull the zipper down on his pants, one teasing teeth at a time. I was excited and aroused to see what kind of cock this man had. Again what the fuck is wrong with me. I’m being turned on by a striptease by this man. A man that has me chained to a bed against my will.

I was expecting him to get off the bed and strip completely instead he just pushed both his pants and boxers down his hips enough for his cock to spring fee. And what a cock he had, it was thick and long, I’m not a good judge of length because this is only the second dick I have seen in person (the first being my own), but he looked big, way too big to fit inside of me. He was circumcised with a defined head and pronounced veins all along it.

He reached the lube and popped the cap squirting some onto his rock hard dick. I gulped, my fear of being split in half by his cock looking like a real possibility. He stroked his cock slicking up his hard length, preparing it. He put more lube on his fingers and pushed them inside my now very tense body.

“Relax. It will be easier for both of us if you do.” He said as he started up that scissors motion with three fingers. I hated that his fingers inside of me were feeling better and better, and the discomfort was becoming less and less. He kept up this motion until I was gasping with pleasure and trying to flex up into his touch.

“You’re as ready as I can make you, and I can’t wait any longer. I need to be inside of you now. Remember to relax Jace.” With those parting words, he pulled his fingers out, lined up his cock with one hand, held my hips with the other and started to push.

I tried to relax, I really did. But I was too scared and it hurt too much. A foreign object was invading my sphincter and I was not happy about this process at all. The pressure didn’t let up though, it just kept coming. My sphincter finally gave up the fight and allowed him entrance into my most taboo place. It hurt.

I cried out from the pain and more tears fell from my eyes. I shook my head back and forth and would have tried to buck him off if his hands hadn’t held my hips fast. I was expecting for my cock to deflate under all this pressure, but it stayed rock hard throughout the entire process making me feel slightly sick at my warped body reactions. Luckily he stopped moving and let me adjust to his girth.

“That’s it, you’re doing great baby. The hard part is over with. Keep trying to relax for me. That’s a good boy” He murmured to me as he bent down towards me. He started leaving those butterfly kisses on my face and licking up my tears with his tongue. He gave me another minute to adjust then started moving again, pushing more of his length inside of me. It definitely still hurt but not as bad as before.

Then he hit my prostate, now that felt good, which helped ease the pain even more. He pushed steadily until he was fully seated inside of me, and I could feel the coarse brush of his pubic hairs against my butt.

You feel so good Jace, wrapped around me like that with your tight ass, can you feel me pulsing inside of you?” he whispered into my ear. “You feel so good I need to move now. I need to feel you drawing me in.” And he did just that. He started pumping oh so slowly in and out, short strokes at first but they steadily got longer and more forceful.

I was surprised as the pain receded more and more until it was practically gone but the pleasure increased, and not just in small increments but in leaps and bounds. The more he thrusted the more I didn’t want him to ever stop, it felt that good. I moaned in pleasure. I couldn’t help it, form the glorious feeling in my ass to feeling my cock rub against his stomach or mine which each thrust, there was no way I could remain quiet.

He chuckled and levered himself up a little so he could see my face while he increased the speed of his thrusts.

“Oh god!” I garbled behind the gag, this position felt even better than the last one. It caused his rock hard cock to rub up against my prostate on every pass. I moaned again and arched my back, pushing my butt farther towards him, causing him to go deeper into my ass.

“You like that baby? You like the way I’m fucking your ass.” He said his voice sounding harsh from exertion and lust. I moaned in agreement and nodded my head too far gone in pleasure to care about my dignity or sanity.

He reached a hand up and began working my cock in time with his thrusts, causing me to make an almost keening sound it felt so good.

“I want to hear you:” he said breathlessly, he paused for a moment to reach up and pull the ball gag out of my mouth and throw it aside, before going back to wanking and thrusting, this time with more vigor.

I cried out, my jaw sore from the gag being in my mouth for so long, but I didn’t care. All that mattered was that he didn’t stop pounding me with his hard cock, and stroking me.

“Say you like it, Jace, Say you like how I’m fucking you in the ass.” He demanded.

“I…I…I..li” I gasped out trying to form words.

“SAY IT JACE!” He commanded.

“I…I like it,” I said through the inhales of breath I was trying to drag into my lungs.

“The whole thing Jace Say you like the way I’m fucking you in the ass. Say it or I’ll stop,” he said. That was the one thing I didn’t want him to do. I was so close he couldn’t stop now.

“I like the way you’re fucking me in the ass.” I babbled.

“God you’re so perfect!” he said as he fucked me harder, pounding into me causing the whole bed to rock. “I hope your close baby because you feel too good to hold on much longer.”

I nodded my head frantically continuously moaning at this point from the pleasure. My dick felt like it was about to explode.

“Good then let’s go over together” he punctuated each word with a hard thrust, then did something clever with his hand on my cock that caused my whole body to explode with pleasure. I screamed and felt my hot load shoot up my body and across my face, followed by his own shout as he came hard inside of me.

He fell forward as his hips jerked spasmodically from aftershocks. We both gulped for air, trying to fill our lungs and slow our hearts. I could feel his cock softening inside of me and sliding out. Followed by a trickle of cum leaving my now gaping ass hole.

I was in a daze as he reached up and undid the chain on first one ankle cuff than the other causing my legs to fall back down to the bed. This was followed by a jangling sound around my wrist cuffs. My arms were able to go slack and come down away from the headboard. He moved me so I was on my side in a fetal position with my wrists still cuffed in front of me and chained but with about 3 feet of give. There were still cuffs around my ankles but they weren’t connected to anything.

I felt his warmth as he spooned me from behind cradling my head on his bicep and wrapping his other arm around my waist pulling me in close. I was too tired to protest or even move. I just closed my eyes and let sleep take me. The last thing I felt was him feathering a kiss across my lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving the responses I'm getting. So here's the next chapter!  
> PLEASE COMMENT, KUDOS, BOOKMARK, SUBSCRIBE.  
> I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU. IT HELPS ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER.  
> You can find me on TUMBLR: HERONEONE  
> Do not read if you don't like Non-consent and rape.  
> Don't like, don't read.

**Diego:**

I laid there listening to his slow breathing: In and out, In and out. We were still both a mess. I was partially clothed with my pants around my ankles and shoes and socks still on my feet. He was Covered in his own cum and still had my cum dripping out of his ass. This wasn’t what I had planned for at all. HE wasn’t what I had planned for.

I had planned to seduce him with my words then scare the living shit out of him. I had planned on tying him to my St. Andrew’s cross, or hanging him from the ceiling where I could paddle his ass and turn it bright red. I had planned on making him cry out in pain and then taking what I wanted from him before tossing him aside. I had planned on leaving him hanging and weeping for mercy and walking away, letting Harold pick up the pieces for me.

I hadn’t planned on this……this tenderness, of taking him gently and slowly. I hadn’t planned on making love to him. I was so fucked. He needed to go NOW. But I couldn’t make myself move. I couldn’t make myself let him go and walk away; not now that I had tasted him, felt him, and been inside of him. I wanted him to be mine forever. No, I needed him to be mine forever. That scared the shit out of me.

That realization of need forced me to back off, to get out of the bed and walk away. I stripped out of my pants, socks, and shoes and walked over to the cabinet. Inside were not only all my toys of pain and pleasure but also a built-in sink and mirror. I pulled out a washcloth, wetted it and wiped myself down, cleaning cum and sweat from my body. I threw the washcloth into a bin that Hillary would collect later and walked out of the room into my office.

I went to the windows that overlooked New York City and watched the lights shimmer. I watched what other people did in their lives through those lights. I watched as an office building that I knew closed at five had a few lights on. There must be a deadline coming up that they had to cram for. I watched the lights of an apartment building across the street as people got home from a night on the town and turned their lights on, or watched as people turned their lights off and went to bed. I saw the flicker of TV screens in the windows and, in one or two, the flicker of candlelight.

I leaned up against the windows, pressing my forehead into the coolness of the glass, trying to get rid of the dangerous emotions and thoughts running through my head. I don’t know how long I stood there before I was jerked out of stupor by the sound of a voice. 

“Umm ex….excuse me….Diego?” The voice said tentatively. I whipped around to see Jace standing partially in the doorway to the playroom his arms stretched to the side by the chain still connected to them. He was still covered in his own, now dry, cum and sweat. I had forgotten how close the bed was to the door and would have probably shortened the leash I had given him if I had thought about it. Ah well too late to change that now, I thought. He looked timid and scared and it made me horny as hell seeing him like that. I didn’t respond, just stared at him trying to put my thoughts in order of what I was going to do with him. 

“Cou..could I get a glass of water or….or something..I…I’m feeling a little dehydrated,” He said trying to look brave and not like he was about to shit himself which is what he actually looked like. I quirked my lips in a smile and walked over to him. 

“If you’re thirsty I have other things that might whet your appetite better,” I said, as I leaned on the office side of the doorway, arm above my head, towering over him. He shrunk down into himself making him look even smaller than he already was. 

“N..n..n…no thank you,” he stuttered out. “water w..www.wwould be just fine thank you.” Why did he have to be so God damn cute? Why couldn’t he curse and scream at me like the others? Or even be coy and flirtatious like the willing ones I took to my playroom? Instead, he had to be polite and sincere even in his terror. 

I sighed, all pretenses of intimidation gone. I didn’t have it in me to act the tough guy right now. I just wanted to be alone with time to think. Or maybe get drunk off my ass; yea that might help. I took my forefinger and thumb and pinched the bridge of my nose, staving off the headache I felt was coming.

“Yes you can have some water,” I said tiredly. I walked away from him towards my desk, reached under, and opened the mini fridge I had there. I pulled out a small bottle of water and walked back to him. I unscrewed the top and thought about handing it to him, but decided against it. Instead, I lifted the bottle to his lips. 

He looked torn as if he wanted to refuse the gesture but was too worried it might anger me if he tried. His emotions were so easy to read, especially in those jade green eyes of his. It felt like every time I met them his soul was laid bare to me. There were no secrets he could hide from me. He could not hide from me.

Finally, he accepted and put his lips to the bottle. I tipped it up slowly, not wanting to spill it all over him or drown him. He watched me as he drank, taking slow deep swallows. He drank half of the bottle before starting to turn his head away, I quickly righted the bottle so that it would not spill onto him now that he was done. He nodded in thanks and looked up at me through his lashes, smiling slightly.

God, he was so cute. I cleared my throat and looked away before I couldn’t help myself and jumped him again. More sex at this exact moment would not help anyone, no matter how tempting he was.

“You must want to clean up,” I said, trying to think of anything other than pulling him toward me and kissing that half smile off his face. I brushed past his lush body, a bad idea because it was so tempting, and walked toward my cabinet to grab another washcloth. I rinsed it under warm water, making sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold. I didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. Again, what the fuck was wrong with me, why did I give a shit about if he was uncomfortable or not? I shook my head and turned around to walk back to him. He still stood by the door looking awkward and uncomfortable.

As I got closer to him I could see there was dried cum on his chin, chest, and stomach, as well as on his inner thigh. It’s not the most comfortable thing to still have on you, but it did make me feel rather smug seeing him covered in both his and my handiwork. I didn’t usually let the boys I played with cum. I was usually only focused on my own pleasure and it was more gratifying to leave them wanton then satisfied. But with him, I had wanted him to cum. I had wanted to see for myself what pleasure I could give. I shook my head, trying to focus back in the here and now.

I reached him and went to offer the washcloth to him, but remembered his wrists were still cuffed together. It would be hard for him to wipe his entire body down, and he looked so meek he wouldn’t fight me if I did it. I lifted a hand to his neck and used my thumb under his chin to get him to raise his head, so he was looking up into my eyes. He was tense and moved his hands from his waist towards his chest as much as the chains would allow to try and protect himself, but he wasn’t trembling. I gently wiped away cum on his chin and dabbed at the tiny drops of it across his cheeks and nose. I moved my hand from his chin down to grasp his shoulder.

“Move your hands, Jace, so I can clean your chest,” I said gently. He did as I asked. I began wiping away the cum on his chest. The rag was looking a little gross, so I returned to the sink to grab a fresh one after I finished wiping down his chest and before starting on the rest of his body.  I had him move his hands again so I could clean his stomach. Finally, I crouched to wipe his inner thigh but the angle was bad. I stood up again.

“Jace I need you to put your hands on the bed and bend over for me,” I said. His eyes that had been downcast flew up to look at my face and he shrank back into the wall.

“Why? What are you going to do to me?” he said terror filling his voice.

“It’s ok Jace.” I sighed. “I’m not going to jump you again tonight, I just want to finish cleaning you up ok?” He stood for a minute looking into my eyes then nodded slowly.

“Ok,” he said, shifting so he placed his cuffed hands on the bed and bending so his ass was pushed out towards me. I sucked in my breath looking at the tempting curve of his backside. He turned his head looking at me in reaction to the noise. I shook my head and ran my hand down his back in a reassuring stroke ending with my hand on his ass. He shivered under my touch, dropping his head back down towards his chest. 

“Spread your legs.” I murmured my voice husky with lust. How could I not be turned on with him spread out in front of me like a buffet for a starving man? He did as I commanded and moved his legs a little bit more than shoulder with apart. 

Had his breathing changed? It had definitely sounded different a minute ago. I crouched so I could wipe his leg. My face was level with his groin it was impossible not to look at it. What I saw surprised me, he was partially hard. Definitely not fully aroused but obviously not soft. I groaned at the sight. I wanted him, my rock hard cock was an attest to that. I pressed my forehead against the back of his thigh as I tried to get my runaway body under control.

That’s when I heard the sound that through all my plans for keeping my hands mostly off of him out the window. He moaned. A sound that sent shivers down my spine.  I shifted my face so I could bite his outer thigh. He gasped at the bite. I soothed the pain with my tongue, leaving the area sensitized. I traveled up higher, leaving little nips along my journey until I reached his ass. I bit first one cheek then the other. He groaned at each bite thrusting his back side further into my face. I put my hands on his ass and spread his cheeks so I could see his quivering hole.

I licked around it before burying my tongue in his entrance, tasting both him and my own cum.  I could feel his body tremble and shift as he dropped his weight from his hands onto his forearms. I moved my tongue around the entrance both stimulating and soothing in turns. I reached one of my hands down to feel his length, it was hard as a rock. I stroked him in time with my tongue thrusts.

That’s when I heard the noise that made me freeze. Jace’s moans had turned to sobs. I stood up and almost backed away from him until I saw his face. It wasn’t an attractive cry, but then again who cries attractively. It was a heartbreaking cry though, I could see half of his face, as he rested his head on his hands. He was gasping for air between sobs, with tears gliding down his cheeks. It was like staring at an anime character in the midst of heartbreak. I couldn’t walk away from him, not like this. I did the only thing I could think of and wrapped him in my arms. I held him tightly as I spooned him from behind in the center of the bed. His sobs became harsher and the only thing I could do was hold him tighter.

“Why?” He gasped out when he was finally able to catch his breath. “Why do you torture me like this? Why do you force me?” he sobbed out. Then gasped “And why do I fucking like it?!” He screamed and burst into fresh tears.

It was so ironic that question of why that I laughed. The same belly laugh that he had given me earlier. I laughed so hard that I rolled onto my back so I could clutch my aching stomach. Jace started hitting my shoulders and chest with his fists and yelled at me to stop laughing at him through his tears.

His fists were like a child’s lashing out in anger but unable to conflict real harm. I still grabbed his tied wrists and pulled him down on top of me just in case the fury died and his aim became better and kept laughing.

“Why are you laughing this isn’t funny.” he yelled, “Let me up you…. you big JERK!” At that outburst, I laughed even harder. He was so….different. I couldn’t help myself, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him to me so his face was pinned against my chest. I finally stopped laughing when Jace bit me hard on my left pec.

“Getting frisky, are we. But bite more gently it’s more arousing that way hmmm?” I said, humor still coating my voice.

“I’m not trying to arouse you. I’m trying to get you to let me go.” He whined into my chest and bit me again, though not as hard this time I noticed.

“Oh no, it’s too late for that Jace. You are mine now and I keep what is mine.” all humor was gone from my voice, as I held his body tight against my own. “I am a possessive bastard that way. You just had the bad luck of running into me.”

He stilled in my hold and rested his head against my chest a little more willingly. “Then what are you going to do with me?” He whispered.

I sighed deeply and loosened my unrelenting grip so my arms just rested around him and stared at the canopy above us.

“I don’t know.” I finally said. “But let’s not worry about it right now Jace. Let’s just sleep.”

“What time is it?” He asked quietly unmoving from my chest.

I lifted my hand off his back and turned my wrist to see the time. “It’s just after 1:30 in the morning. Why? What’s up?” I asked curiously.

Jace shook his head and sighed. “I was just thinking if it was before midnight I could have taken the subway home.” He mumbled.

My arms tightened again. “Jace I wouldn’t have let you go anyways. Did you forget you’re chained to my bed? I’ll let you go in time for work tomorrow don’t worry but for now, sleep.”

“Ok.” He whispered and sighed again allowing himself to completely relax into my arms. I waited for a few minutes as I felt his breathing change to sleeping rhythm. He must have been exhausted to have fallen asleep so quickly. I allowed myself to follow him into a dreamless slumber.

 

**Jace:**

I awoke slowly feeling relaxed and comfortable sprawled across a soft bed. I stretched and pushed my toes to the farthest corner of the bed I could reach. Except I couldn’t find the corner of the bed. As I became more awake I noticed that this definitely wasn’t my double. For one it was far too big and way too comfortable. That’s when the memories of last night started coming back to me. I groaned at what had happened and how I had reacted to it. Then decided I didn’t want to think about it. I had work to worry about anyways.

I rolled out of the bed and looked around the room my eyes landing on a note that was lying on the pillow at the head of the bed. I picked it up and read it.

    _Jace,_

_There is a fresh set of clothes sitting in the wardrobe as well as your phone, wallet, and keys. You will also find a sink and toiletries. Clean up and get dressed, when you are ready, knock on the door and Harold will open it and give you a ride to wherever you need to go._

_Diego_

I got out of bed to check out this wardrobe, excited about the prospect of being able to get properly cleaned up and dressed again. It’s amazing how much the prospect of not being vulnerable anymore increases one's mood. I opened up both sides of the wardrobe for a thorough inspection of the contents.

I discovered rather quickly that maybe this was not the best idea. One side was full of what I considered to be BDSM kink stuff. There were whips, paddles, pieces of chain and leather with silver buckles, and other things that I did not want to have anything to do. I quickly shut that side of the wardrobe and focused on the other side. There was the sink that was mentioned in the note as well as the clothes and my own personal items. I also saw the toiletries which included a washcloth, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a razor, and some shaving cream. I grabbed the washcloth wetted it and cleaned myself up. When I reached for my ass. I flinched in discomfort, I hadn’t noticed how sore I was. I finished up quickly with a cursory shave and brushing my teeth.

Next, I reached for the clothes. There was a pair of clean black boxers and tans kakis. There was also a white tank top in my size, and a pale blue button up. It was the kind of outfit I would wear to work normally but the fabrics felt richer and the fit was better than I could have imagined. Under the clothes was a pair of gray dress socks and my shoes. I pulled them on and grabbed for my phone, keys, and wallet; putting them in their respective pockets. I was ready for the day.

That’s when I remembered I still had to do the walk of shame. Shit. Ah well, there was no hope for it, I would either have to do it now or later. I squared my shoulders and tried to be brave as I knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence as I waited and then there was a click followed by the door being pushed open. Harold stood on the other side looking bored. Even so, my bravery was gone I looked down at my feet and practically whispered to my feet.

“I’m ready to be driven home.”

He nodded nonplussed and moved aside to let me walk through the door.

The drive home was done in silence but I didn’t mind I had a lot to think about. There was a lot to consider with what has happened last night. I mean it’s not every day that you lose your virginity by force to another man. The hardest part was that it hadn’t been bad. It had felt good. And then after when he had cleaned me up and been so gentle. When he had felt my arousal and licked my ass I had wanted him to go farther. I had wanted him to continue…to make me cum again. That’s when I had broken down and totally lost it.

The panic attack I think had taken us both by surprise. I was still confused by the humor around my question of why, but his arms had felt so strong and safe as he cradled me to him. I had thought I knew who and what I was but after last night……. I didn’t know anymore.

Later that day was when I got the first text.

D: (I ordered new clothes for you since I destroyed your other ones. They are at my office when you are ready to pick them up.)

I blinked at my phone as I sat at my desk in my little cubicle at work. I leaned back in my office chair and spun mulling over how to respond to this text. It was obviously from Diego or one of Diego’s assistants at his command. It was a different number than the one that had called me before. I thought some more than typed back.

J: [Can they be delivered to me? It would be a little out of my way to go to your office to pick them up.]

The reply came quickly:

D: (No it won’t be possible to have them delivered and it won’t be out of your way because you are still redesigning my office space for me.)

J: [What!? I just thought that was an excuse to….to…you know…..]

D: (Lol you mean fuck you? And it partially was. But I really do want to have my office space changed.)

D: (Oh and you don’t really have a choice do you. It’s kind of important for your job right?)

J: [I can find a new job.]

I brazenly replied even though it was partially a lie. It was hard to find Architect firms that would take in fresh blood especially after another firm had fired them.

D: (Don’t lie to me Jace. You’re not good at it and I don’t tolerate lying well.)

Even through text, he read me too well. It was terrifying.

J: [Alright when do you want me to come over for the real consultation?]

D: (How about Friday evening 8:00 pm?)

It was Wednesday which gave me a few days to prepare.

J: [That should work, can I get blueprints of the room and an idea of what you want to do with it so I can draw up some plans before Friday?]

D: (Yes I’ll have my secretary send them to your firm. See you Friday ;) )

I gulped at the winky face on the last text suddenly very wary about what was going to happen on Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT, KUDOS, AND SUBSCRIBE.  
> This is non-consent stuff so if you don't like that then don't read.  
> I own everything.  
> Don't like, don't read.

Diego:

I slumped onto the large couch in my office tugging on my tie at the same time. It had been a long day, and even with the occasional distraction of texting Jace, and probably both bugging and scaring the hell out of him, I was still exhausted. I closed my eyes picturing Jace’s beautiful face with his expressive eyes. I would get to see him tonight. That thought alone was the only reason I hadn’t just stripped and climbed into the four-poster bed in my “special” room as Harold called it. 

I reached up and unbuttoned the top button of my dress shirt to release some more of the pressure around my neck. I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the couch spreading my legs into a more comfortable position. Jace would be here any minute, just enough time for me to change mindsets and focus on more pleasurable things than endless paperwork, and people wanting to kill me. 

Jace:

I was ushered upstairs like before and pointed towards Diego’s private office.

“I was told to tell you just to walk on in.” The secretary said as she headed back to her desk.

I hesitated slightly at the door, thinking that maybe I should knock but then just pushed the door open. I looked around the room and was about to announce my presence when I saw him. He was half laying on the couch, sound asleep. 

I blinked in surprise as I looked at him. I mean I knew he slept, he had slept next to me, but I never imagined I would see him so vulnerable. Well looking at him, he actually didn’t look that vulnerable. It was like watching a tiger sleep; he was barely restrained power. I walked over to him slowly and set my stuff next to one of the chairs in the seating area. I wasn’t sure how best to wake him, but I needn’t have bothered. 

You would expect someone to jerk awake when startled from sleep. But he just slowly opened his eyes and blinked at me lazily. There was a smirk lying across his face.

“Good morning,” I said unsure what else to do.

“I would hope not.” He said humor dancing in his eyes. “Then I would have missed out on our consultation time and any other…things we might get up to tonight.”

He slowly straightened from his slouched position and turned into the prowling predator that I knew he was. I sat on the edge of my seat partially terrified, partially anxious, and somewhat excited. And of course, my sanity was non-existent again. I reached quickly for the bag containing the plans I had in mind for the office space and started babbling.

“I brought the plans, and I’m sure you want to go over them and then we can walk around the room and disc-“

“Jace stop.” Diego interrupted me in a quiet, commanding voice. “I will look at the plans but first come here.”

I shook my head, not trusting myself to be anywhere closer to him than I already was.

“Jace, that wasn’t a request.” His voice had dropped and turned more gravely, causing a shiver to run down my spine. 

I slowly got up from the chair and walked around the coffee table that was between us to stand beside him. He reached up and put a hand around my waist bringing me to stand directly in front of him. Then pulled down gently.

“Kneel.”

I slowly did as he asked, trembling. I wasn’t sure why I was following his commands, but he was irresistible to me. His hands traveled up from my waist to my neck. He rested his thumbs on my cheeks as he cradled my head in his large hands. 

“I love how you tremble for me, partially out of fear and partly out of desire. I like you on that edge. Not knowing what I’m going to do to you but unable to resist me either.” He murmured almost to himself as he explored my face with his eyes. “I am going to take you to a whole new level of pleasure tonight.”

His thumbs shifted from my cheeks to just under my chin causing me to lift my head ever so slightly towards his.

“I didn’t get to do this last time, but I think you deserve a proper one before we go further tonight.” He told me as he leaned towards me.

I wasn’t exactly sure what he meant, but it didn’t take me long to figure it out, as he leaned his head towards mine and kissed me. This was my first kiss ever, so I wasn’t sure what to do or even how to react. It felt different having someone else’s lips pressed against my own and moving oh so slowly across them. Then the feeling of Diego wrapping his lips around my bottom one and sucking on it oh so gently. Then he nipped it with his teeth causing me to gasp in surprise. 

Diego responded to my gasp with a groan of his own as he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid into my mouth to taste my own tongue which had remained placid throughout this experience. At the first rub of his tongue I moved my own, but not in the escape that I would have done if he had kissed me the first night. 

Instead, I moved it towards his, giving it a tentative lick in return. Another moan escaped him as he pulled me closer to him. The kiss deepened as our tongues tangled more fiercely together. I’m not sure how or when my hands got involved I was too distracted by the feel of Diego’s mouth. But when I thought to look for them, or even think about it. I could feel them gripping his biceps in a death grip keeping him close to me. 

This kiss lasted for at least ten minutes before Diego started to pull back from the kiss, softening it slowly. I whimpered when he ended it completely and rested his forehead on mine. I was gratified to discover that I wasn’t the only one panting for breath. 

“Well, that was more intense than I was expecting it to be.” He said half laughing. I nodded in agreement, still gulping in air. It had felt more than just intense; it had felt exhilarating. I wanted to do it again. And that was a very bad idea indeed. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead more fully against Diego’s. I loosened my death grip on Diego’s biceps and let my hands fall to my sides. 

His hands moved too; they traveled through my hair and down my back to my kakis clad butt. He stuck his thumbs in the waistband of both my pants and my boxers, caressing my bare skin, sending another shiver through me. 

My self-preservation kicked in, and I tried to pull away from Diego, but his arms tightened, not allowing me to. 

“Not so fast Jace.” He said all humor gone. “We have some more firsts to experience tonight don’t you think?”

“I..I..I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea,” I mumbled. 

“I think it’s an excellent one.” He said as he removed one hand from my butt to grab my arm and pulled me to my feet. He guided me to the door that led to his private torture chamber. I bulked at that and began to pull away from him, hard. 

“I’m not going in there,” I said. “Not again, not after what happened last time,” fighting in earnest now. Diego held my arm tightly and shifted his other arm to hook around my waist and pulled my body into his own. I used my other arm to push against his chest. I found my palm pressed flat against him. I could feel his pectoral muscles rippling underneath my fingers. He felt solid. He felt good.

“Jace that’s where the bed is. I won’t tie you up unless you fight me. Or unless you beg me to.” He murmured into my ear.

“Why would I beg for something like that?!” I asked incredulously. I was shocked that anyone would want to be tied up. He Shrugged.

“For some people, it’s a turn on. It’s a turn on for me to tie up people like you. You know what I might just tie you up anyways. It’s hot seeing you all helpless and scared.” A new gleam entered his eyes.

I shuddered at the idea, horrified that I was still turned on even when he was saying those kinds of things.

“Yes. I know exactly what we are going to do tonight.” He said suddenly brisk and businesslike. I felt him twist my arm he was holding behind my back, so I was facing away from him and towards the torture room door. He pushed me towards it. I struggled, but he was as immovable as a tree. 

“Diego, why? What are you going to do to me tonight? I don’t understand. Wha-“ I said frantically trying to get him to stop. 

“Enough Jace.” He interrupted, commanding tone filling his voice. “Don’t fight me on this. It’s going to end the same way. You are just making it harder for yourself.”

I didn’t exactly slump in defeat, but most of the fight went out of me. I knew he meant it, and a small part of me, a very very small part of me was actually looking forward to it. Not that I would tell him that. 

We got to the door, and he opened it like before then ushered me inside. He let go as soon as we were fully in and I heard the door click and lock shut behind me. I whirled around at the sound still wary of what Diego had planned. He leaned back against the door watching me through hooded eyes. This was looking dangerously familiar. I stepped back into the center of the room and looked around; nothing had changed, which was good. 

“Jace stand still for me would you love?” Diego said casually. I looked back at him focusing on his face and froze at the serious expression that belied his casual tone. He meant every word, and he wouldn’t put up with any bull shit from me. I stood still for him.

“That’s a good boy.” He said as he shoved his shoulders off the wall and walked, well actually more like stalked towards me. I was expecting him to come right to me, but he surprised me and walked around me towards the wardrobe. I followed him with my eyes and was about to turn my body when Diego spoke.

“None of that now stand still for me Jace.” His voice was causal still, but I whipped my head around and stared at the door frozen. I heard him open the door of the wardrobe and grab at least one thing out. I heard the wardrobe door close and the sound of his footsteps as they drew closer to me. I felt his hand as it was put between my shoulder blades and slid down my back to the base of my spine. 

I shivered and sucked in my breath at his unexpected gentle touch. I felt his other hand come up and wrap around my waist pulling me back into him. I was surprised that his hands were empty; I knew he had grabbed something out of the wardrobe. I felt the length of his body pushed against my back, as his hand drifted up my torso to my throat causing me to tilt my head back to rest against him between his shoulder and his collarbone. He leaned his head down and kissed me full on the mouth for the second time in one night.

The kiss was different from before, more commanding than before. This wasn’t a battle like the last time we kissed. This kiss was all about Diego taking full control of everything. The only choice I had was to submit to his every command. The kiss lasted for only a few moments, too soon for me, but then again it wasn’t up to me. I whimpered as he pulled his mouth off of mine after one last lingering glide of lips on lips. 

I leaned back against him fully, panting. He smiled down at me watching my dazed eyes come back into focus.

“You are so beautiful when you get lost in a kiss.” He whispered as he traced my jaw with a fingertip. I closed my eyes embarrassed at his words, and how easily I fell under his spell. His hand left my throat, and the one at the base of my spine pushed me back onto my feet. 

“Take off your shirt for me Jace,” Diego said all business again. My hands trembled as they reached up towards the top button of my dress shirt. I shook harder as I tried to get the top button undone. But it was hard with me vibrating this much. 

“Easy love.” Whispered Diego’s voice in my ear as his arms enveloped me from behind and he cradled my shaking hands in his own. “A valiant effort but it looks like you may need a little help.”

My tremors didn’t entirely cease, but they did ease with Diego wrapped around me like he was. He slowly let my hands go and started to unbutton my shirt for me from behind. He did it efficiently and without much fuss from me. When he finished unbuttoning it, he pulled the shirt from my pants and pulled it down from my shoulders and off of me. I now stood in my usual tank top, khakis, socks, and dress shoes. 

“Take your tank off. I think you can manage that.” Said Diego as he moved a step or two away from me. I reached for it, the trembles returning. I was able to yank it from my pants and over my head in jerky movements. I wasn’t sure if I should drop it on the floor or not, so I just held it in my fists twisting it around my fingers. I felt him move back up behind me, making an approving noise at my now half-naked state. 

“Go ahead and drop the tank top love. We will worry about clean up later.” He said satisfied, as I dropped the tank top from my numb fingers. “Now put your hands behind your back for me.”

I slowly moved my arms behind me. 

“That’s it now clasp your hands, fingers interlaced.” He said.

I did as requested. He hummed in approval as he grabbed my hands and started wrapping a rope around my wrists. I couldn’t see what he was doing, but I could feel him fiddling with the rope for five minutes. I could feel the constriction on my wrists getting tighter, but not painful. After he was done he tested the bonds with his own strength, grunted in approval then backed away from me again. I looked around wondering where he had gone, but before I could fully turn my head, he was back behind me again. He pushed my head to face forward and was back with more rope. He wrapped the rope around my upper torso so my arms were locked to my sides making what I could only guess were intricate movements.

This kept up for about another ten minutes before he stood back facing me. He examined my trussed up state and nodded in approval. My arms were pinned to the side by rope that was wrapped around my chest there was another loop of rope that went underneath my nipples along the lower part of the chest also helping to pin my arms to my sides. My hands were tied at the wrist behind my back with a rope connecting them to the piece wrapped around my throat. I’m not sure how he did it, but the ropes were not painful, it was slightly uncomfortable, but that was about it. Even the rope around my neck was balanced in such a way that I wasn’t choking myself in any way, but I could definitely feel the pressure of it across my windpipe. 

“Now for the final touch.” He said as he stepped towards me again and moved his hands towards the upper set or ropes covering my chest. He had one last piece of rope in his hand that he laced under the rope and tied into a knot at the center of my chest. The other end was in his hand. When he tugged on it, I stumbled forward. 

“Perfect.” He murmured. 

He stepped back toward the bed pulling me with him. Our eyes were locked as he sat at the foot of the bed. And pulled me to stand directly in front of him between his long legs.

“Kneel love.” He commanded.

My legs trembled, but I did as I was asked. 

“Now I know you’ve never sucked cock before, but I think you’re a pretty fast learner,” Diego said, as he ran his left hand through my hair. I gulped not sure what to say or do so I stayed silent, watching him. 

“If you fight me I did bring something that will help you behave.” He said as he dragged something out of his back pocket. He held it up and dangled it in front of my face. It looked like the ball gag, but there was something different where the ball part of the gag should be. It was a ring with four hooks at each corner. 

“So will you behave or will I have to put the ring gag on you?” He asked me as he lifted one eyebrow.

I shook my head wondering if I wanted to be a willing partner in this or fight against him. I had already been willing for the most part, but that was as a receiver not as a participant. The question was did I want to be a willing participant in my own sexual degradation. Not wanting to have the gag in my mouth won out over any feelings of what it meant to be an active participant. 

“I..” I cleared my dry throat so I could answer him. “I’ll be good.” I finally was able to say. 

“Good.” He said nodding in satisfaction. He set the ball gag aside and reached for his pants.

I watched, mesmerized as he undid the top button, and slowly pulled the zipper down. He partially stood up to slide his pants and boxers off his hips and down his thighs. My eyes focused on his dick as it bounced free of his clothing, hitting his stomach. He pushed the fabric down to mid-thigh and left it there. He sat back down and reached a hand out to me. He gently grabbed the back of my head and pulled me forward. He stopped when my face was just inches from his pulsing member. His other hand was wrapped around the base of his cock guiding it towards my face. 

“Open up Jace. Take it slow; I’m not in a rush tonight. No teeth.” He groaned out.

I hesitated only for a moment the threat of the ring gag forefront in my mind. I opened my mouth part way and leaned forward unsure of what I was supposed to do. It seemed too intimidating just to put the whole thing in my mouth, so instead, I tentatively licked the side of the head. I heard Diego hiss out a breath of air. The sound gave me courage, so I did it again with more confidence. I looked up at his face to see what expression he had as I went in for another lick. He was watching me with hooded eyes, and a lust filled expression. That look gave me even more courage.

I decided to try putting at least part of his cock into my mouth. I tilted my head, so I was hovering above the head of a dick. Took a deep breath for courage and enveloped the head with my lips. I heard an encouraging groan from above me. I ran my tongue around the head of his cock getting used to the taste and feel of him. He smelled musty… no more earthy; all male. He tasted as he smelled. The hardest part to adjust to was the texture. The head was kinda spongy while the rest of his dick was satin covered steal. I was surprised that I wasn’t completely disgusted by the fact that Diego’s penis was in my mouth. It actually felt good. 

As I got used to the feel of sucking Diego’s cock, I got more comfortable, which in turn made me braver. I started taking more of his cock into my mouth. I bobbed up and down with more enthusiasm and the encouragement of his guiding hand on the back of my head. 

“Yea just like that baby. You got it.” He groaned out between clenched teeth. I flicked my eyes up to see his head was tilted back and there was a look of restrained power on his face. His eyes were tightly shut, and his breathing was coming out harshly between his teeth. Seeing the expression turned me on more than I would have liked to admit. My semi-hard cock had grown rock hard while I was sucking Diego off. 

“I need you to take me further down your throat baby.” He gasped out. 

He didn’t really give me much of a choice as he pushed my head further down onto his cock. I wasn’t expecting him to be so forceful so was unprepared for it. I gagged as he tried to shove his cock into my throat. I tried yanking off of him for air but was held tightly in his unbreakable grip. I struggled harder, choking on his dick. He finally let me pop off. I jerked off of him so hard that I lost my balance and fell backward. I hit the tiled floor hard, bruising my left shoulder and hip in the process. 

I looked up at Diego who was still sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me with lust filled eyes. I gazed back at him dazed at what I had just done. He slowly straightened into a standing position and stalked towards me. I shook in fear as he grabbed one of my arms and dragged me to my feet. It was awkward trying to stand, but Diego made sure I made it to my feet before letting me go. 

“We can practice that more later. Right now I need to be inside of you.” He said impatient.

He let me go long enough to strip off his tie and shirt. Next, he sat on the corner of the bed to yank off his shoes and socks. When he stood, he peeled off his pants and boxers. He walked towards me fully naked; his muscles gliding under his beautiful skin. He stopped directly in front of me and reached for my belt buckle. I looked him in the eyes as he unbuckled my belt and undid the button of my pants. 

I felt his fingers as he drew down the zipper of my pants and put his thumbs in the waistband of my boxers. He pulled both my boxers and my pants down my legs. He stopped dead when my penis was revealed to him. I was hard as a rock and stood at attention in front of him. He looked at my face as he reached out to stroke my cock. I gasped at the feeling of his warm hands on my throbbing member.

“Well, it looks like I’m not the only one who is impatient.” He smirked at me.

He knelt in front of me and helped me to remove both my shoes and socks, before finally helping me chuck the pants and boxers. It was definitely awkward to step out of clothing when I didn’t have the use of my arms or hands for balance. I managed it with the help of Diego. 

One we were both fully naked except for the rope still binding me, Diego pulled me towards the bed. He got on the bed first tugging me after him using the rope leash connected to the rope around my chest. It pulled me off balance, but I was able to get a knee on the bed before I fell face first into the bed. He kept tugging me towards him causing me to shuffle on my knees across the bed towards him.

“Come straddle me, Jace.” He murmured as he tugged me. He helped me guide one leg over his body so that I was sitting on his lower stomach. I could feel something poking me from behind which startled me. I jerked forward which set me off balance almost causing me to fall forward. Diego caught me, so I was able to look behind me and see that it was Diego’s penis that had poked me. I flipped my head forward again to see Diego watching me with humor-filled eyes. I felt his hands guide me so that I was laying on his chest, my legs still folded on either side of his hips. 

He ran his hands down my back caressing all the skin that was not covered by rope until he reached my ass. He nipped my ears as he took one hand and spread my ass cheeks while using the other to gently rub a finger along my rosebud. I whimpered into his neck at the sensations both his mouth and hands were producing. His nibbles traveled down my ear to my neck, then my shoulder; while his hands became more insistent on my ass. 

One hand left my butt and reached for something behind him. I heard a cap snap then felt cold liquid hitting the top of my ass crack and trickling down. I jumped at the feeling but was soothed by a reassuring murmur from Diego. He began rubbing circles with a finger around my anus again. Then slowly pushed with one finger until my anal muscles gave way and allowed for the invasion. I whimpered again at the feeling rubbing my face into his neck restlessly.

He started pumping his finger in and out of my ass. I shifted, not sure if I wanted to get away or push further onto his finger. He chuckled at my movements and added a second finger to my ass, stretching me open with that scissoring motion again. I moaned.

His fingers felt good; too good. My mouth moved across his neck needing to do something. I settled on sucking his skin. He groaned at the feeling of my lips on his neck. He sped up his fingers. I couldn’t help it. I started moving my hips in time with the thrusts of his fingers. He added three fingers, stretching me even more. It definitely stung. I was feeling very full, and he hadn’t even slid his dick inside me. 

“I can’t wait anymore; I need to be inside you.” He groaned out. He reached for something (probably the lube), I heard the cap pop and the sound of him rubbing it onto his dick. More lube was poured onto my ass. One of his hands came up and helped me to sit up. He guided his dick towards my hole until I was positioned just so. He helped me lower myself until his dick was pressing against my anus. He pulled my hips down just as he thrust up. I felt my muscles pop as the head and half his dick was thrust into me all at once. I cried out in pain at the invasion. He groaned in agreement. Gravity helped his dick slide further into me before I was fully ready. My hole kept slowly opening up until I was fully seated on his dick and panting. Tears trickled down my cheeks. Diego reached up and gently wiped them away.

“We will wait until your ready love.” He murmured as he reached down and began to gently stroke my cock with his clever fingers. It felt so good and helped rejuvenate my partially flaccid cock to full hardness. My body started to relax and adjust to the feeling. I could feel him bumping against my prostate.

The combination of feeling full, the stimulation against my prostate, and Diego’s hands, was driving me insane. I needed to move. My hips shifted, causing Diego’s hands to tighten on my dick before going back to stroking. I moaned and moved again; rotating my hips in a circular motion. Diego gasped and grabbed my hips. He didn’t stop me just held on tight. 

The movements felt good, but they weren’t enough. Maybe if I moved my hips up and down that would get the friction I was craving. I slowly lifted my hips up, then let gravity lower me back down. Yessssssss that’s what I wanted. I groaned in satisfaction. Diego echoed my groan with one of his own. His fingers dug into my hip bones to the point of bruising, but I didn’t mind. It showed that I wasn’t the only one who was affected. I lifted up again and sat down a little harder.

“Yea, just like that baby.” Growled Diego. On my next up-down motion, he helped guide me, encouraging me to go faster and harder. I was happy to oblige; it felt too good to stop now. 

I started the fastest rhythm I could manage without the leverage of my hands, but it turned out to not be fast enough for Diego. He eventually got tired of letting me set the pace. He grabbed my hips in a firmer grip and began to pound into me. I yelped at the new pace he was setting. My dick bounced against my stomach as he pumped into me. I was just as active a participant fucking him hard. 

The pace we set was brutal, and within five minutes we were both soaked in sweat. I felt my orgasm boiling fast to the surface, but I needed some stimulation on my dick to send my flying. Diego must have read my mind because he was able to remove one hand from my hip to grab my penis and pump it in time with our thrusts. 

His movements were jerky, but it was enough to send me over the edge. I came screaming his name. He came seconds after me, shooting his cum into me. I collapsed on his chest, all the strength having left my body. 

His left hand still held my softening dick, while his right rested against my hip. I was breathing hard into his shoulder while I felt his breathing start to slow as well. 

“Don’t go to sleep on me now. This evening isn’t over just yet.” He murmured into my ear.


End file.
